


The Black Citadel's Least Charr-Like Charr

by phodyl



Series: Wintersday Fic Week 2019 [8]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Wintersday (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phodyl/pseuds/phodyl
Summary: Galura and Reeva come back from celebrating Wintersday in Divinity's Reach and spend some time catching up with their warband.
Series: Wintersday Fic Week 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575952
Kudos: 6





	The Black Citadel's Least Charr-Like Charr

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 8 (the final day) of [tyrias-library's](https://tyrias-library.tumblr.com) Wintersday fic week! Prompt for today is time spent together. This is pretty short, but it's cute and silly.

“So how was your silly human holiday?” Valerus sneered, looking up from his work sharpening a dagger as Galura and Reeva entered the barracks, still sporting their Wintersday attire. 

“Don’t think I won’t send you on another disciplinary mission, soldier,” Galura responded, setting down her bags and removing her greatsword from her back. 

“Geez, sorry. Don’t have to be so sensitive about it.”

“Shut _up_ , Valerus,” said Avira as she came in, her sister Alana right behind her. They had a wild boar tied to a stick between them, no doubt brought down by one of Alana’s arrows. “We got dinner.”

“You don’t even know what I was saying!” Valerus complained.

“Don’t have to,” Alana huffed. “Everything you say is stupid. Now, is someone going to help us get this boar cooking, or are we going to have to do _everything?_ ”

“Fine, I’ll help,” Valerus said, setting aside the whetstone and rising to help the twins with their kill.

“Welcome back to the real world,” Reeva said, shooting a sympathetic look at her partner.

“I swear it’s a miracle these three didn’t kill each other,” Galura said, rolling her eyes. 

***

A few hours later and the warband were digging into the freshly cooked meat, roasted expertly over the fire. Galura ripped a piece of meat with her teeth, relishing in the feeling. As much as she loved Wintersday, she did miss tearing into food like this, unconcerned about upsetting human sensibilities. 

“So how was Divinity’s Reach, anyway?” Avira asked after a while.

“It was fun,” Galura said. “I did miss it, I guess. I know you guys weren’t with us yet the last time, but Reeva and I used to go every year. It was a way to get away from everything, I guess. But after everything happened with--well, you know. You all saw how I got. How I _let_ myself get.”

“Hey, cut it out,” Alana snarled. “No one handles losing a warband well. But the important thing is you got back up again.”

Avira nodded her agreement. “You brought us together, and now we’re the Ash Legion’s top scouting party. That’s nothing to sneeze at.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Galura said with a sigh. “It just feels like I could’ve handled it better.”

Reeva smiled at her, reached a paw around her shoulders. “It doesn’t matter now. We’re where we are, together, and that’s what matters.”

“Look at us,” Alana sighed. “A bunch of saps. The Black Citadel’s least charr-like charr.”

Galura let out a little snort of laughter. “Don’t say that around Valerus. He’ll try to report us again.”

“Where is he anyway?” Reeva asked.

“Sent him off on a messenger mission,” Galura said. “The tribune wanted us to covertly establish contact with another warband that had infiltrated a Flame Legion camp, and he’s the only male in our ‘band. Plus, I kind of just wanted to get rid of him for a few days so we could actually have some peace around here for a change.”

“Solid call,” Avira said with a chuckle.

“Definitely,” Alana agreed.

“Now, who wants drinks? I missed charr liquor, that stuff humans drink is _terrible_ ,” Galura said brightly, rising from her cot to dig into the warband’s stash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic! <3
> 
> If you like my writing, kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [ineffablyadumbass,](https://ineffablyadumbass.tumblr.com) or on my gw2-specific blog [commander-passiflora](https://commander-passiflora.tumblr.com) where I post about updates and suchlike


End file.
